My New Home
by ResidentHeartless
Summary: A little girl by the name of Alice is fed up with how the Orphanage treats her and runs away. On her way she meets Anna and soon Dracula. What is it that makes everyone seem to be attracted to her? Is she really just a normal little girl? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

A sniffle came from Alice as she sat all alone curled up into a little ball. Her short brown hair curled up at her chin, and her bangs covered some of her reddish brownish colored eyes. Alice sat there crying for what seemed like an eternity before a nursery women came in. "ALICE! Get into bed right now!" The women's usually nice features grew cold and emotionless as she spoke to Alice. A shiver ran down Alice's back before she quickly scurred(sp?) to her bed and quickly dug under the covers, her plain white gown trailing behind her a little. The women nodded in satisfaction before turning all the lights off and slamming the door shut, locking it and letting no light comfort Alice. Alice sniffed again before sitting up and throwing off her covers. She quickly ran to her small drawers and opening them with her tiny hands. "I have to get out of here before hic she comes back!" Alice's small voice cracked as she had not dranken anything since the day she was brought here. "Why me?" Alice whipped off her small tears and quickly set all her clothes in a small black bag she had. Alice's breathing stopped for a moment to listen to hear if anyone was near. Alice sighed softly when she heard nothing. Little hands worked franticly on a small black messenger bag. Alice bit the bottom of her lip, making it bleed. Alice flinched but then ignored the pain and took her finger to the small cut. She then went to find a small piece of paper before writing a small message with her own small bit of blood from the cut.

'_Deer peapole uv thiss dreadful pwace, _(she is 5)

_I will bee leaving thes pwace four everr._

_Dont luk four me cauz I nowe u wont.'_

Alice nodded in satisfaction before biting her lip again, but this time softly. Alice quickly did a silent prayer before leaving it on her bed and opening her window. She shivered as cold air brushed against her delicate skin and freezing body. "C-c-c-cold." Alice shivered once more and rubbed her hands together, she then jumped up onto the sill and swung her leg to the other side. Then, she knitted her eyebrows together in concentration before swinging her other leg on the same side as her other one and jumped down softly on the ground. Alice looked back up shakily to see the only 1 story house of the Orphanage. Alice wrapped her arms around her frail body before turning around, away from the place, and ran. She ran as far as she could with only a white gown to keep shelter from the cold, her shoes and socks something she had none of.

Alice cried out in pain as she landed with a hard 'thud' in the train that was about to leave. Alice wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked herself, falling asleep in only a minute later.

A hard jolt made Alice awaken startled. Alice blinked and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her tiny pale hands. "Where am I…?" Alice walked cautiously to the train door and slid it open slowly. Alice thanked the lord as she found that nobody was around. She turned around and grabbed her bag and jumped out of the train. Alice coughed as the train abruptly started again and went on its way, leaving a small trail of dust which made her cough violently. "cough, cough" Alice rubbed her red eyes, and walked to the small town ahead of her. "Oh my, look at you!" A women around her 20's came up beside Alice and kneeled down beside her. "You look terrible! Where did you come from? Oh dear, here I go rambling off when you obviously need a place to rest! Follow me please." Alice shyly took her hand and walked down with her in the town. The women finally stopped at a place that looked like an inn and brung her inside. "Come, come, let me find you some clothes you could possibly wear…" Alice nodded again and held tightly on her bag. She looked to her left and sat down in a small chair at a table and looked at the kind women who brought her here. The women had bushy and curly brown hair, bluish colored eyes, black boots with heels, long black pants, a black corset(?) over a red and white flower long sleeved blouse, and a long sleeved purple shirt that went over it, but was above her waist and had no buttons or zippers on it. Alice curiously looked up to the women. "What's your name?" Alice's voice crackled again but she still had a soft and innocent voice. The women turned around and smiled. "My name is Anna, Anna Valerius."


	2. Chapter 2 Anna and the Castle

Alice shyly nodded and smiled a tiny smile. "My names Alice…I don't have a last name because I'm an owphan." Ana smiled a bit sadder before finally handing Alice the clothes she was holding. "Here, put those on." Alice nodded and followed Anna up the stairs to an empty room.

As soon as they entered Anna turned around. "Take a good look at them and if you like it, try it on." Alice nodded once more and gazed at the clothes Anna had given her. It was a black dress that had a skirt at the end but looked like a two-piece school uniform that private schools had. Accompanied with it was a single yellow ribbon. Alice smiled and shedded off her old gown and tried the new outfit on.

Alice smiled fully and turned to her right, and to her surprise, was a mirror about Anna's height facing her. Alice gazed at the mirror and twirled around to find that the dress twirls with her, flying around the air above her knees to her mid thighs, and then going back into place. Alice turned and walked over to Anna. "It's beautiful…thank you." Anna turned around when she heard Alice's voice and her soft tugging on the bottom hem of her shirt.

Anna bent down to Alice's height and patted her head, "Anytime." Alice giggled, "May we go back outside? I feel better and a bit fweer when we are out." Anna nodded, "Sure Alice." Anna opened the door and went outside, Alice not trailing too far behind. Anna smiled to herself as Alice laughed and ran around the small town with her keeping a sharp eye on her.

Alice laughed as she pasted by a couple of the towns people whom greeted her with a smile and hello. "Hello." Alice stopped running and stopped to give a curtsy. "Hello sir." Alice politely smiled and then continued to run, but then trailing into a walk and going back to Anna.

"Thank you again Anna." Anna couldn't help but smile more at the happy child. "Your welcome, is there anything else you wish to do?" Alice looked up at her and nodded. "Yes….ummm may we pwease go back inside? I want to ask you some stuff." Anna nodded and held Alice's handed, heading back into the Inn once more.

* * *

"What!" Anna half screamed and half asked Alice. Alice trembled and winced. "I'm sowwy. It's just I weally need to go. Pwease fowgive me." Alice's pretty eyes brimmed with tears make Anna sigh and give up.

"Fine. But if you don't find a place, come back here. I'll be your new home." Anna smiled below at Alice and messed up her hair. Alice giggled and straightened back her hair and looked up at Anna. "May you pwease put this wibbon in my hair? I want to wear it to wemember you." Anna was touched and gladly accepted.

"…." Alice smiled when Anna was done and turned to her left to see the mirror (she's sitting on the bed now on the opposite side of where she was when she came first). Alice smiled and jumped softly out of the semi-tall bed and curtsied. "Thank you again." Anna laughed and smiled.

"No need to thank me so much! I'm doing this because I want to." Anna couldn't help but hug Alice. At first Alice was startled; she had never been hugged before, but slowly returned the hug. Anna smiled and whipped her soon-to-be tears away. She then stood up and held Alice's hand.

"Let's first and then you can go and find your new home out there." Alice nodded and grabbed tightly at Anna's hand, a bit afraid she was going to forget about her. Anna looked down, seeming to know what she was thinking of, and squeezed her little hand gently, returning the fact that she will never forget her. Anna stopped walking and Alice looked up a bit confused. Anna just smiled and leaned down to Alice's eye level.

"I won't forget you; you're like my daughter to me now."

* * *

Alice waved as she turned back to the town at Anna and some of the villagers whom said hi. "I'll come back some day!" Alice yelled and turned around, her hair flowing softly in the light wind that was flowing in front of her, and she giggled lightly as a tiny piece of hair was tickling her nose. Alice looked up at the tall trees and looked down at some flowers she could spot here and there. "So beautiful…" Alice whispered.

'_I wish I were sometimes that beautiful and pwetty…Anna says that I am and I'm happy for that…'_ Alice sighed and breathed in the scent of flowers. Alice stopped walking and looked ahead, and gasped at what she saw. In front of her far ahead was a huge black castle. Alice looked at it with curiosity and wonder.

"I wonder what's inside of it..?" Alice looked back and had a small feeling that she was being watched, and with her as a small child, she quickly held on to that piece of nerve and walked cautiously toward where the castle loomed ahead.


	3. Chapter 3 Dracula and Alice's new home

**A New Home. Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own only Alice, but no other characters.**

A shiver ran down Alice's spin as she stared up at the really large, really creepy, really mysterious, castle in front of her. Alice gulped as the feeling of being watched came back to her. Alice timidly looked back over her shoulder before letting out a small squeak and rushing into the castle, her skirt swishing in the air behind her as she was rushing in and opening the door quite in a hurry. Alice breathed in slow, shaky breaths trying to get her breathing normal. _'Why do I scare myself like this?'_

Alice recovered from her mistake of seeing things and closed her eyes. She let her hearing and smelling take over for a minute before opening back up her eyes slowly. Alice gasped softly at her surroundings. On the outside it was really creepy, but inside, oh man, it was sure just as close, the only thing that kept it from being creepy was some of the paintings and decorations. Alice timidly looked at a specific painting and looked in awe.

The painting was one of Dracula, whom Alice had heard in stories and talking from the people in the Orphanage. Alice stared at the painting of Dracula, confused at how one such as him is so hansom then from what the stories said about him. Alice sighed and looked to her left in right. "So this is Dracuwa's castle……I like It…I wish I couwd wive here." Alice whispered. Unknown to Alice, Dracula was the one who was following and watching her, curiosity getting the best of him and continued to observe her from in the dark shadow's of the castle.

* * *

'_So, she likes my castle huh? I wonder what gave the little girl the mind to come to here, MY castle.'_ Dracula poundered(?)on the thought and continued to watch Alice in secret. Time and again wondering why he was doing it in the first place.

* * *

Alice wondered her eyes to Dracula's eyes, still awe as she found them to be hypnotizing and pretty. "……" Alice quietly turned and wondered more down the hall way. "Ah-!" One moment Alice saw a Dwergi and the next she was in the shadows with a person holding one hand on her mouth and the other one around her sides. The Dwergi that she saw went past her and she felt a sickening feeling.

* * *

Dracula held the little girl close to her, not knowing why he just saved her from being tortured by the Dwergi that just went past to a-certain-room-that-I-forgot-is-called. Dracula slowly retreated his hands before letting the little girl go.

* * *

Alice shakily walked and then turned around. She gasped as she Dracula standing before her, in the flesh. Alice stood there, frozen in shock and surprise. Dracula stared at Alice before turning around and walking away. Alice just stood there before snapping back into reality and following Dracula.

"Mister Dwacula sir." Alice tugged onto his cloak, making him stop and turn around, a little bit annoyed at the fact she wasn't in fear of him and running away like all the other people do or try to kill him. Alice shifted shyly under his gaze before looking back up at him. "Wh-……ahh….." Alice blushed cutely and shyly put her hands behind her back and shifted again, her right foot brushing against the floor and her body rocking back and forth.

Dracula raised an eyebrow but spoke, "Go on." Alice breathed in deeply before speaking, "IwaswonderwingifIcouwdpossibwywiveherewithyou." (Translation- I was wonderwing if I couwd possibwey wive here with you) Dracula looked at Alice in shock. Her? Live with him?

A mere mortal? With a vampire? Dracula didn't know why, but her was attracted to the little girl and wanted to know more about here. Finally, Dracula gave up and sighed softly. "Yes, yes you may."

Alice smiled up at him and hesitated for a moment. The hesitant moment disappeared as Alice gave Dracula a quick little hug before curtsying and bowing her head down. "Sowwy mister Dwalcula sir." Dracula then had a sudden urge to hug her back but decided against it and settled for a pat on the head. "….."

* * *

Dracula stood there for a moment before speaking again. "Come with me." The little girl looked up and nodded. Dracula walked and lead the girl to a set of stair cases. "….Awice." Dracula looked down behind his shoulders and looked at the girl questionably. "…My names Awice." Dracula nodded and turned his head in front of him, his mind wondering off some and thinking of ways to know more about the strange girl named Alice.

* * *

Me: Thank you for reading! Please review for it will make me happy….I like comments that are on my stories and stuff really….if I get…5 reviews I'll post up chapter 4. 


	4. Chapter 4 Alice's New Room

A New Home

Chapter 4

Me: **cuddles up at computer with a bowl of Ice Cream** ….Whaaat? I need thinking food you know!

Alice looked ahead and nearly ran into Dracula as he stopped abruptabley in front of a door. "This is where you will be." Alice nodded and curtseyed a silent thank you before letting her small fingers cover some of the door knob and opening up slowly. Alice gasped at what she saw. In the middle of the room was a bed.

The bed was the color red with a gold outline and some gold here and there in it. The pillows were a shade of black that matched Dracula's outfit. To the right was a large window that had a sill that you could sleep on or sit on and look at the view outside. But the thing that surprised her that it was a very peaceful scenery that didn't really go with the castle. Alice looked in awe at the scenery before looking at the left side of the room.

On the left there was a red oak dresser that was a tiny bit higher then her, but enough so she could at least see what was in all the drawers of the three. Alice looked around and gave Dracula another hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Alice smiled up at Dracula before running over to here bed and jumping onto it backwards, falling onto it on her back with her bag set beside her in her hands (her arms are spread out so like when your making a snow angel). Alice giggled and sat up.

She observed the room more and looked at the wall. The wall was a beautiful shade of a light colored indigo that seemed to go with Dracula's pale skin and black clothes. Alice faced Dracula and swung her legs softly back and forth at the edge of the bed. "Who's room was this…?" Dracula looked at Alice for a moment before turning around.

"That is none of your business." Dracula said calmly. Alice frowned but then gave an understanding nod. "…" Dracula paused for a moment at the door and turned his head to face her. "The rules here are: 1, don't get in my way, 2, don't be seen by anybody, and 3, be sure to keep quiet."

Alice paused before nodding again. Dracula gave a satisfied tiny itty bitty smile before turning his head back and walking out the door, closing it on his way. Alice blinked out of her silly day dreaming and looked at her window. A gasp of surprise came from Alice as she stared at her window. There were beautiful black curtains with a silver flower design embroidered into it on her window, but what made Alice so surprised was that it was already time to go to sleep!

Alice sighed softly and got off her bed. She tip-toed to her curtains and pulled them shut and smiled in awe once more for the moon was shining bright and creating the flower embroidery to create a mystical and silver shadow on her walls. Alice shook her head and traveled back to her bed quietly. She pulled her covers back and crawled into the bed. Alice pulled lightly on an end of her yellow ribbon and laid it down beside her bed where a small drawer stood with a candle on it.

Alice hesitated for a moment before opening the drawers and rummaging through it for a small match. A small wooden item made Alice stop and pick it up out of the drawer and close it. Alice's breathing increased as she struck the match and carefully put it on the candle. Alice breathed a sigh of relief and blew the light on the match off. Alice laid her head down on her pillow, thinking for a moment before sitting up again.

_'Dwat. I fowgot to put on my PJ's!'_ Alice frowned and grabbed her bag that was still on the side of her bed. She rummaged through the bag before finding a small black gown. Alice shed off her clothes that Anna gave her before putting on the gown and smiled as she noticed a mirror in the far corner. Alice slowly walked over to it and smiled.

The black gown went to her ankles with a green leaf embroidery on the hem of the gown. And on her waist was a white bow that kept the gowns sleeves to go off her shoulders too much. Another minute or two passed by as Alice started to lie happily snuggled into her bed. Alice's short brown hair was messed up but she could always comb it back tomorrow, and her breathing was soonsoft as Alice slowly closed her eyes and finally gave into sleep.

* * *

Me: WAAAH! I'm so happy people are reviewing! I thank you! **smiles with pride and starts to cry** You all are so nice! Thank you and I'm going to continue to type tomorrow! 


	5. Chapter 5 The Dream and Meeting Marishka

**A New Home**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Dracula quietly roamed the halls thinking about Alice, the little girl that was now occupying a room in HIS castle, the most FEARED vampire in the whole WORLD! Dracula growled and nearly punched a hole in the wall, but stopped himself as he heard a small sound that almost made him strain himself just to hear it. Dracula quietly but quickly came to the sound, which lead him to where Alice was sleeping. Dracula debated on whether to go and see what was going on or just walking away and let the girl suffer the consequences' for coming here. As Dracula thought about it, he cursed himself as his body moved on it's own like it had a mind of its own and went with the first option. 

A surprise hit Dracula as he found Alice shaking, tossing, turning, and whimpering on the bed. Dracula betrayed himself as he walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed where Alice was facing him. Sweat drenched her hair, body, and bed. _'I guess there's one way to find out what is causing your self so much trouble._' With that thought, Dracula put his hand on Alice's forehead and slowly closed his eyes, seeing what Alice was dreaming of.

* * *

_Alice was sitting in the middle of darkness clutching her head on her knees. Voices began to form around her of unknown people's faces and glares, and also those of the people in the Orphanage. "Why do you keep her? She's a monster!" "Stay away you monster!" "AHHHHHHHHH!" _

_Alice screamed and sobbed, trying to block out the noises but instead became weaker and weaker. Alice sniffled as she slowly sinked to the ground on her side curled up into a tiny ball, her black shorts and black shirt wrinkled from moving so much and a little bit wet from her non-stop crying and sobbing. "Why…" Alice whispered as she hugged her knees closer to her on the ground. "What did I do wrong…?" Dracula watched Alice and surprised himself to find two tear stains on his cheeks._

"_..?" Dracula whipped them away hurriedly before looking back up at the dream in front of him. "…" Dracula quietly exited the dream after watching Alice cry for 2 minutes while mumbling the word 'Why?' over and over again._

* * *

Dracula now stood up hovering over Alice's small form. Dracula quietly shook Alice in attempt to wake her up from her nightmare. "AH!" Alice did a small quiet scream as she woke up to find Dracula's lightning ice blue eyes staring down into her own reddish brown ones. "Mm." 

Alice whimpered and clutched onto Dracula's black coat and pulled him a bit too close for his liking. Dracula's right eye twitched but he didn't move. He let Alice hold him there for a minute longer before clasping his hands over hers and unclenching them from his coat. His eyes loomed over Alice's weak form before sighing and standing full height again, brushed coat of any imaginary dust and wrinkles. "I'll be back. I'll have someone watch over you."

With that said and done, Dracula walked out of the room and walked the hallway, searching for his blonde haired bride.

* * *

Alice was shaking with nervousness as she waited for Dracula to come back or the person he said he was getting. Alice sniffed softly and hugged her knees again. She rocked back and forth slowly and softly as she waited patiently for at least one person to come.

* * *

A soft yet loud knocking on the door surprised Alice as she lifted her head up from her knee caps. "C-c-come in." Alice whipped the tears off her face quickly to try and prevent laughter and gasped at whom she saw. The women in front of her looked young, but Alice believed that she was older then she looked. 

The women's blondish brown hair was long and wavy, which made Alice believe everyone be attracted to her looks. She also had eerie yellow eyes that made shivers crawl up her spine yet feel safe. Also, the women wore gold and white that seemed like a princess out of a fairy tale or a genie, besides the white and gold designed cloakish thing. Alice looked up to see the women to find her smiling, showing her pointy fangs. "Welcome. My names Marishka, I hope we will be lovely friends."

* * *

**Me: Sorry I was late making this. I'll get the next chapter once my head has the ideas that I have in mind put down into a story verse.**


End file.
